Дика Пустка
Дика Пустка ( ) — особливість, яка з'являється тільки в Fallout: New Vegas. Додає, а в деяких випадках змінює з гумором існуючі випадкові зустрічі і локації, хоча і неканоничные. Опис В інтерв'ю Кріс Авеллон зазначає, що риса «Дикої Пустки» додає відсилання на старий контент Fallout та Fallout 2 щодо спеціальних зустрічей. Гравці без «Дикої Пустки» знайдуть менше дурних аналогій в місцях, де вона щось змінює. За даними Джоша Сойєра, особливість була додана в якості компромісу, оскільки різні члени команди часто пропонували «безглуздий» контент, інші ж думали, що він буде недоречним. У грі події, змінені/викликаються цією особливістю, будуть позначені: * музикою в стилі прибульців; * сполученням «...» та іконкою Волт-Бою, ідентичною значку особливості. Якщо включена консольна команда , музики і Волт-Бою не буде. Вплив Тут наведено перелік тих змін, які привносить особливість «Дика Пустка». Dead Money * В Dead Money при вбивстві Примар Дін Доміно іноді буде говорити «Він не мертвий... це пастка. Візьми сокиру», що є відсиланням до фільму «Зловісні мерці 3: Армія пітьми» (1992). * У винному погребі біля дзвіниці, з якої запускається Гала-концерт, на центральному стовпі надряпана напис «''i'm NOT you'r MUMMY''» («Я НЕ ТВОЯ МАТУСЯ»). Це відсилання до серіалу «Доктор Хто»: в дев'ятої серії першого сезону діяли «пусті діти» (Empty Child) — зомбі з приросшими до осіб протигазами, що дуже нагадує Примар з Dead Money. Інстинкт змушував їх шукати зниклу матір. * Дог скаже «РОЗУМ НЯМ НЯМ» (в оригіналі — «OM-NOM-NOM-NOM») при першому поїданні примари. Це відсилання до персонажа Коржику (Cookie Monster'') з дитячої передачі «Вулиця Сезам», а також відповідному інтернет-мему. Honest Hearts * На вході в печеру Ангела з'явиться дикун по імені Два-Ведмедики-Лапи-Вгору. Це кивок у бік маленького фанатського мода Fallout: New Vegas, що додає відповідний відповідь на тест Роршаха при генерації персонажа. * Шаман Білий Птах при питанні щодо ритуалу відповідає «Прийми ліки! Убий ведмедя!» (Take Drugs! Kill a Bear!). Можливо, це відсилання до інтернет-мему Advice Dog («Кради-Вбивай»). Old World Blues * лабораторії Х-8 можна побачити п'ять робопсов, навколо столу, на якому лежать картки, а також стоять пиво, віскі і сигарети. Це відсилання до серії карикатур «Собаки, що грають в покер» намальованих американським художником Кассиусом «''Cash''» Кулиджем. Подібна випадкова зустріч присутня і в Fallout Tactics, але там замість псів браміни. * В комплексі Магнитогидравлики можна побачити кілька маленьких роботів у вигляді ока на павукових ніжках. Це відсилання до серії «''Fallen Arches''» з мультсеріалу «Брати Вентура». В одному епізоді цієї серії доктор Вентура (озвучений, до речі, тим же актором, що озвучував доктора 0) відволікав схожими роботиками декількох суперлиходіїв. * Після виходу з лабораторії Х-13 доктор 0 викрікнет за интеркому фразу «Lobotomites! Wash the walking eye!» (Лоботомиты! Мийте ходячі очі!). Це відсилання до тієї ж серії того ж серіалу. * За будинком доктора Бороуса (там, де береться миска Гейба) мешкає крихітний кіготь смерті по кличці Полосатик, який володіє приблизно таким же здоров'ям, як і кіготь смерті — легенда. Це відсилання до фільму «Гремліни», в якому був однойменний гремлін. * Всередині розташування артилерійських знарядь X-7a «Ліве Поле» можна почути фразу «...And then Explode and Die». Така ж фраза звучала у фільмі «Місія Сереніті». * На стіні всередині дослідного центру Х-8 є напис «''Wolverines''» («Росомахи»). Це відсилання до фільму «Червоний Світанок». «Росомахами» називав себе партизанський загін із старшокласників, який воював проти радянського вторгнення в США. * На майданчику у величезних червоних кристалів з'являються сім непошкоджених садових гномів, а поруч з ними — могила, ліхтарі і кирки. Очевидна відсилка до «Білосніжку». * В декількох локаціях (як наприклад, Х-12 і Z-93) можна почути як Скелет Y-17 вимовляє фразу «Гей, хто вимкнув світло?!». Це відсилання до епізодами «Тиша в бібліотеці» і «Ліс мерців» з серіалу «Доктор Хто». Там розумні тіні Вашта Нерада з'їдали людей, залишаючи лише кістяки в скафандрах. Після цього скафандром багаторазово відтворювалася остання фраза загиблого. * Між «західним тунелем Великої Гори» та «Малої Янцзи» з'являється втоплений в скелю вантажівка (стирчить тільки частина кузова) з номерним знаком «''ROKIT 88''». Це відсилання до фільму «The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension''», в якому у головного героя була машина, що дозволяє мчати крізь гори. * Доктор Мебіус, при розмові з ним, згадує якийсь «План 9» (за відсутності «Дикої Пустки» він згадує «План Ц»). Це відсилання до фільму «''Plan 9 from Outer Space''». * При виході з Лігва на простори Великої Гори, якщо повернути ліворуч і йти уздовж стіни Головного Купола, то на одній зі стін можна побачити малюнок носатого чоловічка з написом «Тут був Кілрой». Подібні малювали графіті американські солдати під час Другої світової, а в грі «Brothers in Arms: hell's Highway''» їх треба було вишукувати на картах, як секрети. Lonesome Road * Холодну зброю «Лапа Полярного Рику». * печері Аваддона праворуч від входу можна знайти скам'янілий труп собаки по кличці Сеймур. Це відсилання до серії Футурами «''Jurassik Bark''». thumb|Статуя, солдатів і рейнджер * Якщо запустити ракети Улісса і за Легіону, і по НКР, у фінальному слайд-шоу з'явиться слайд з наполовину засипаними піском статуями з аванпосту Мохаве. Біля статуй буде стояти на колінах солдатів НКР, а поруч буде стояти рейнджер НКР. Це відсилання до фільму «Планета Мавп» 1968 року. Там була полузасыпанная статуя Свободи. * Пароль до комп'ютерного терміналу муніципальному будинку 3-ї вулиці — GUEST («ГІСТЬ»). Ймовірна відсилання до мультсеріалу «Спецагент Арчер», в якому всі невідомі паролі носили таке визначення. Фінальні титри thumb|Мертва мавпа Фінальні титри замінюються на менш формальну версію, в якій до більшості імен додані клички, наведені забавні висловлювання розробників, а всі згадки Dead Money замінено на «Monkey Dead» ( ). Примітки Спочатку в грі повинен був з'явитися Містер Койот (койот в окулярах на іконці здібностей), однак у фінальну версію він не увійшов. Категорія:Дика Пустка Категорія:Особливості Fallout: New Vegas Категорія:Великодні яйця Fallout: New Vegas de:Wildes Ödland en:Wild Wasteland ru:Дикая Пустошь